nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
In Decay/Chapter 1.1: Smokescreen/Transcript
This is the transcript for Chapter 1.1: Smokescreen. Transcript Empty Cupboards George Alder: ...well, today is our last day of food. It's been three months guys, and it seems that this will be the first day of extreme survival. The town is completely sealed off now, so there is no chance of us getting out. We're going to have to risk looting further into the town, we're going to have to be apart from eachother and we're going to have to fight for our lives. Ethan Sumner: Listen, George. It's been great staying in your apartment, but we really need to move base. We only have one gun, for emergencies, and that has one bullet left. George: What do you propose Ethan!? We are FUCKED! We only have one gun, we have no food. Where do you think we'll go? Andrew Collins: There is no point of staying here. If we die, so be it. I'd rather die out there struggling than die in this deteriorating apartment doing nothing. Ethan: Andrew's right George. We've gotta go. Shaun Murphy: For what it's worth, I agree with those two George. George: Right, so where are we headed? Ethan: Well, one of the most central places in the town is Cybertron Collectibles, you know, Douglas' shop. If he is still alive, we could probably go there. I'm sure he'd appreciate some support more than anything. Shaun: If we can find an intact car around the building, we can use that. Ethan, you know how to hotwire stuff don't you. Ethan: Yeah, my sister showed me how to. That reminds me, we need to check at Yellowstone's AutoRepairs, my sister was working there when the outbreak began. Andrew: Is that really safe? We need to protect ourselves here. Ethan: We have to try. The shop is en route to the centre of town, and if she is in there somewhere, I've got to make sure she is safe. George: Okay Ethan, we'll look for Layla. It's possible there might be some weapons in there too, so it's probably for the best. We'll pack some important stuff, but nothing more. There is a shit-ton of boxes in the cupboard. Andrew: I'll get them. (Andrew goes and gets the boxes) Shaun: We'll have to do this with the possibility we may not be able to meet Douglas. I'd say the computer, toolbox, some pillows and some blankets will be our best course of action. Ethan: That sounds good. We should also take a few empty boxes, just for extra storage, if necessary. George: Yup, I can dig that. (Andrew comes back with some boxes) Andrew: I can dig that? Seriously. Goerge: Sorry, I don't know where it came from. (The group pack away George's computer, toolbox, pillows and blankets) George: Right, take this outside and hotwire us a car guys. I've gotta little something to do here. Ethan: Righty-o, see you in a minute. (Ethan, Shaun and Andrew leave the apartment with the packed boxes. George approaches the drawers in his bedroom and opens the top drawer. He pulls out a photo album and flicks through it. He takes out an unseen photo and tears it, leaving the pieces to drift out the window) George: I'm sorry. (George then takes the photo album and puts it in a backpack. He grabs it and goes to the kitchen. He opens a drawer and pulls out a cooking machete. He then leaves the apartment and joins the others) The Car Situation George: Right, anyone see a car. Ethan: Sure, and we also see a shit ton of zombies. George: Well, it's a damn good job I picked this up. (George walks past Ethan, Shaun and Andrew and approaches a lone zombie. He stabs the zombies in the head with the machete and pulls it out '') '''Shaun': Shit George, what the hell was that? George: We're not always going to have ammo. Best get used to it early. Andrew: We've scouted a car that looks like it's in good condition. George: Where? Andrew: Over there, near that alley. Ethan: Not really any zombies blocking the way either, I think that machete will be just fine for getting us there. George: Good, it's all we've got. I'll lead the way. Ethan, you stay sharp with that gun, if there is any trouble, you gotta put that bullet to good use. Ethan: Got it, any other strict regulations. George: Andrew, Shaun. Seeing as you haven't got any weapons, you're pretty much on recon, but if you see any loose bumpers or whatever, put them to use. Shaun: Why don't we just plastic bag them to death? Ethan: Everyone knows you can't suffocate a zombie, you pillock. George: Seriously, that's enough. Just find any blunt object you can. Andrew: Right, sensible. George: Okay, our first stand. Let's go. (George leads the group on a path to the designated car, killing a few zombies on the way. Both Shaun and Andrew pick up a wooden 2x4 on the way) Ethan: Holy crap, we just totally survived that. Shaun: Yes we did, and we are all weaponized, which is a relief. Ethan: The dreaded 2x4, just as effective as a machete to the face. George: Shut up Ethan, blunt trauma is pretty damn effective. Andrew: Eh, depends on the causer. I don't think I'll be good at cracking skulls with this. George: Well, you'll have to do your best. The Fading Survivor (In close proximity, a man talking about various irrelevant things is heard) Ethan: Shit, sounds like a survivor. George: Ethan, come with me. You two, protect this car. (George and Ethan travel over to the noise, and see an elderly man with a white cane struggling against a wall) George: Holy shit. Man: Why has nobody run my bath yet! I need to be cleaned! Ethan: He's senile. Looks like he's completely lost it. (The man reaches out for a moment, and then grabs George's arm) Man: I think I'm having some trouble with my leg. (George looks down and sees a large bite wound on the man's leg) George: Fuck. Ethan, we gotta help this man. Ethan: We don't even know if we'll have somewhere safe to help him. George: No Ethan... we're... we're gonna have to use that bullet. Ethan: What? No, now freakin' way. George: Look at him Ethan. *sigh* It's something we're gonna do. Ethan: Ca... can you do it? I'm not sure I can. This guy is alive. George: He's not going to live for much longer with a wound like that in a world like this. Give me your gun and go back to Shaun and Andrew. Ethan: Right, here. (Ethan hands George his gun and goes back to the others. George points the gun at the mans head.) George: I'm sorry old man. (George shoots the man, cleanly killing him. George looks through his pockets to find some identification. Eventually, he comes across a bank card) George: Derek Reddington... Lucy's granddad... Fuck. (George closes Derek's eyes and goes back to the others. Ethan has began hotwiring the car) George: That man Ethan, that man was Lucy's granddad. Shit, what else could we have done? He would've just turned. Shaun: That's all you can say when you take someone out. I can't imagine what it was like to have to do that George. Andrew: We would all struggle, Shaun. George: I know. Anyway, hopefully he is at peace now. We have to go and look for Layla. Ethan, you done with the car? Ethan: All set my friend. George, I'll let you take the wheel. George: Ethan, here is your gun back. Now all in. (George hands Ethan his pistol and they all get into the car. George fires up the engine and begins driving) Yellowstone's (The car pulls up outside of Yellowstone's Autorepairs and they notice a large SOS painted on the roof) George: Well, there must've been survivors here. Ethan: Yeah. Man, I hope there all alive in there. George: We might as well check. Even if they are gone, there is probably some equipment in there. Shaun: Come on guys. Ethan, you're pretty much weaponless at the moment, see if you can find something on the way. Andrew: Here. (Andrew hands Ethan the wooden plank) Andrew: You'll probably have more use for this. Ethan: Thanks Andy, hopefully they'll be something a little bit more effective in there, for us all. George: We haven't seen any dead around here yet, but keep an eye out. Try to be fairly quiet. Shaun: Yeah, no shit. (George approaches the door and knocks. He hears some moving of objects behind it, before it is opened) Layla Sumner: George? George: Hey Layla, we thought you'd be camping out here. Ethan: It's a relief you're alive. You with anyone else in there? Layla: Well, not recently. A couple of days ago Jeff wen't out to loot. He hasn't come back. Anyway, I've met you two, and Shaun. Shaun: Hey. Layla: You're Andrew, right? I've heard Ethan mention your name before. Andrew: Yeah, that's me. I also go by Andy, if that is any easier. Layla: Hah, I'll be sure to remember that. You guys okay for food and supplies. It's pretty well stocked here. George: We ran out of food this morning. If you're willing to share, then that'd be great. Ethan: You got any sharp objects here? Layla: Well, to answer your question George, sure. Take something. To answer your question Ethan, yes, obviously. This isn't a sweet shop. Ethan: Brilliant. I'll look around. Shaun: Hey Layla, if you're surviving alone, why don't you tag along with us? We're gonna try and get into the centre of town. Ethan: Holy shit, there is some ammo here. Brilliant. Layla: You have a gun? Oh, great. Andrew: He found it in a bin. Layla: What do you really expect from him? George: Not much. Anyway, Shaun's right. If you wanna tag along, you're welcome to. Layla: That'd be awesome. I heard a car, you good on fuel? George: No, we'd better take some if you have any. Ethan: Well, I'd say that was at least 20 clips of ammo I found. With 7 rounds a piece. Damn, that'll do us good. Andrew, here is your plank back. Andrew: Thanks. Shaun: Just don't waste that ammo Ethan. I know what you're like. Andrew: This is a good safe house really, although I think we should still go in to town. Layla: I can lock this place up. If we have to come back here, then no zombies will be inside. Extermination (Outside, a man talking on a megaphone is heard) Man 1: Warning. We are under strict orders to exterminate all living beings inside of the walls. Surrender immediately, or face severe consequences. Andrew: What the fuck. Layla: Shit, I heard that this was going to happen. Get behind something. (Everyone takes cover. After a brief pause, the door is kicked in and a smoke grenade is thrown inside the shop. The two men enter, both armed with Tactical Pistols) Man 2: We know there are people in here. Come out now or the building is destroyed. (There is a pause) Man 1: You recieved a warning. Commence demolishing. (As the two men turn to leave, Ethan comes out and shoots both of them) Layla: Holy shit Ethan. Ethan: It was either that or being crushed by rubble. George: Layla, shit like this... we're all gonna have to do it at some point. Even if some lives need to be taken, it's survival now. Andrew: Well, we got a couple more guns now. Whose gonna be in charge of these? Ethan: Andrew, you take one. Layla, you okay with handling one of these? Layla: I'll give it my best shot. Ethan: Nice. Luckilly, the ammo I found works for my gun and those two. (Layla searches the bodies of the two men) Layla: There was a little bit of ammo on these two guys too. We'll have to sort it out when we get to town. Ethan: Awesome. Come on sis, I'll take you to the car. Grab those supplies and foodstuffs, and look for anything else that might be useful. Shaun: Will do. Hmm. (Shaun grabs some nails and a hammer and adds spikes to the 2x4 he picked up) Shaun: Now we're talking. Andrew: Hah, pretty good idea. Hey George, just call us if you've finished looking around. (At this point the player can search the shop) To Cybertron! Andrew: Ready to go are you? George: Yep, think I've torn this place apart well enough. Shaun: Remember, we can always come back. Let's grab these supplies and get in the car. (Shaun and Andrew pick up the supplies, and the trio leave the shop) Layla: Hey George! (Layla throws a key at George) Layla: Lock up. That door is the only thing that isn't barricaded. George: Sure. (George locks the door and helps Andrew and Shaun with the boxes. The trio then join Ethan and Layla in the car. George starts the engine and starts driving) Category:900bv Category:Transcripts Category:In Decay